


sailor mouth

by maureenbrown



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, kiss project au, minewt, past thomesa, past trenda, thomaris, thominho friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is really fucking glad he decided to listen to Minho for the first time in his life. If he had known it'd end up with him kissing the gorgeous Aris Jones and riding back to his house in his pick-up truck, he would've done it a while ago. One-shot, Thomaris and Minewt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sailor mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, it's my first Thomaris fic! I really like this pairing, albeit not as much as Minewt and Thomally. Also, there's not tons about Aris' personality in the book, so I decided to make him really hot and a bad boy… Don't kill me. Anyways, R&R! Hope you like it!

Thomas' phone was buzzing yet again. Grumbling, he looked down at it.

Text from: Minho Park  
thomasssssssssssssssss

Rolling his eyes, he replied.

Text sent from: Thomas Edison  
What do you want, Minho?

Text from: Minho Park  
go do the kiss project thing

Text sent from: Thomas Edison  
What? Why?

Text from: Minho Park  
bc i just met the hottest guy there

Text sent from: Thomas Edison  
So? What does that have to do with me? Just because you met some guy that you're going to only see once again before you dump him doesn't mean I need one.

Text from: Minho Park  
look at u thomas. u need a boyfriend. 

Text sent from: Thomas Edison  
Your texting skills are so crappy.

Text from: Minho Park  
not when i text newt. then theyre perfect.

Text sent from: Thomas Edison  
That must take you like ten hours to type out. Is Newt the guy that you picked up?

Text from: Minho Park  
yeah

Text sent from: Thomas Edison  
So are you going to take him out, or something?

Text from: Minho Park  
later today, yeah

Text sent from: Thomas Edison  
Where?

Text from: Minho Park  
omg r u stalking me

Text sent from: Thomas Edison  
Minho, only girls say 'OMG.'

Text from: Minho Park  
fuck ur gender roles

Text sent from: Thomas Edison  
I guess I can't argue with you there. That was sexist.

Text from: Minho Park  
ik it was. but u hafta go to the kiss project, ok?

Text sent from: Thomas Edison  
*Okay.

Text from: Minho Park  
u and ur tfios bullshit stop correcting my grammar let me be me

Text sent from: Thomas Edison  
Whatever, you whiny brat. I'm still not going. I don't want to smooch with some stranger. It's a bad idea. They could be a molester, or something. You have horrible judgement.

Text from: Minho Park  
is that ur way for saying u care abt me bc its an awful way of saying it

Text sent from: Thomas Edison  
Whatever, Minho. Your 'Newt' could be an ax murderer. 

Text from: Minho Park  
stfu ur just jealous u didnt get a hot dude

Text sent from: Thomas Edison  
Actually, I'm fine being single.

Text from: Minho Park  
thats what all single people say

Text sent from: Thomas Edison  
I'm serious, don’t worry about me.

Text from: Minho Park  
lol im not but just go ull be glad u did

Text sent from: Thomas Edison  
Will you stop bugging me if I do?

Text from: Minho Park  
prbly

Text sent from: Thomas Edison  
Alright. Fine. I'll go. I'm changing your contact to 'That Fucking Pest,' though. 

Text from: That Fucking Pest  
u wouldnt

Text sent from: Thomas Edison  
I just did.

Text from: That Fucking Pest  
JUST DO IT ALREADY

Wow, he used caps lock. He must've been serious. 

Thomas let out the longest groan in history before shutting off his phone. "He really is a fucking pest." He muttered before heading off to take his bus downtown.

x-x-x

Yeah, Thomas was right. As soon as he got past the registration (that took an hour, what the fuck? How did Minho wait that long?), they blindfolded him and shoved him into a room. He was pretty sure it was illegal to do that. Thomas just prayed he wasn't paired with someone like Teresa or Brenda, his two exes that he had a knack for unfortunately running into. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the white piece of cloth being taken away from his vision. When his eyes adjusted to the white room, he looked around. There was a timer on the other side of the room, which just started to count down from ten minutes. The room was simple, just a cream color, with four security cameras on the four corners. 

Thomas took a glance in front of him to see who he would be kissing. Before him stood a tall boy with olive skin and very short black hair that was shaved on one side. He had dark eyes and a drop-dead gorgeous face with a single black stud in his ear. 

Thomas swallowed down a lump in his throat, he hadn't even thought about dressing up nicely. The boy was wearing a black motorcycle jacket and a dark orange t-shirt. He looked even more badass with his tight-fitting black, ripped jeans and combat boots. 

Thomas took a minute to look down at his clothing. He wore a dark bluish shirt that was unbuttoned at the top and gray pants with combat boots of his own. 

"Fuck," he said aloud. 

"What?" The other boy said and Thomas' knees trembled. His voice was so low, it should've been downright sinful. 

"Umm… I mean, hi. I'm Thomas. Thomas Edison." He stuck out his hand for the other boy to shake. 

"Aristotle Jones. Call me Aris." He said, shaking Thomas' warm hand with his calloused one. 

"That's cool, we're both named after mathematicians! Well, Thomas Edison, the one that's not me, was kinda more of a scientist, Aristotle, the one that isn't you wasn't… Oh, shit, that came out wrong! That doesn't mean he wasn't smart, because he definitely is--" 

Aris started laughing. "You're pretty funny. Are we gonna kiss now, or are you gonna stand here and ramble all day about scientists?" 

"Oh, you actually want to kiss me?" Thomas asked, shocked. 

"Yeah, you seem pretty cool. Isn't that the whole point of this thing?" 

"Oh… Yeah… Whoops, forgot all about that." 

Aris let out another chuckle before reaching forward and yanking their bodies together by Thomas' waist. "Just kiss me, you nerd." He said lowly and huskily. 

"Much obliged." Thomas muttered before connecting his lips with Aris'. 

Aris may have been a bad boy, but his lips were like fucking pillows. Honestly, he must've applied chap stick every five minutes. Aris' tongue darted into his mouth for a second and Thomas shuddered. Yeah, it was definitely chap stick that he was using. He could faintly taste mint on his lips. 

"Fuck," Thomas repeated, taking a hold of Aris' jaw and turning their heads so that he could kiss him deeper. The other boy let out a low groan and butterflies erupted in his stomach. No, that wasn't it, it felt they were being lit on fucking fire. 

Suddenly, the five minute timer went off behind them, beeping as loudly as Minho could yell (which, for your information, was really fucking loud). 

He detached his lips from Aris', glaring at the timer. "Shut the fuck up." Thomas all but growled. 

Aris grinned. "You act like I'm not going to be taking you back to my place to continue this." 

"You… You're… What?" Thomas asked "intelligently."

"Unless you don't want to, I'm not gonna force you into anything." He added with a shrug. 

"Of course I fucking do!" Thomas exclaimed so Aris wouldn't change his mind. 

"You curse like a sailor, you know?" He told Thomas, smiling at him and taking his hand as they left the Kiss Project building. 

"Minho's told me before. I've been trying to stop. He also told me that I'm confused 24/7." Thomas said, rolling his eyes. 

"Who's this Minho?" Aris asked, not looking at Thomas, a twinge of jealousy in his tone. 

"Don't worry, he's just my best friend. He's got the hots for somebody that he met here, named Newt. That's the whole reason why he wanted me to come." 

"Good that. I wouldn't wanna be going home with anybody else." Aris said with a wink as he stopped at an old pick-up truck, opening the door for Thomas before he got in. 

"Please, you act like somebody else would've been able to pick me up." Thomas snorted as Aris began to start the car. 

The tan boy stopped for a second before looking up. "What'd you say?" 

"I said, you act like somebody else would've wooed me. I honestly don't know what you're at here." Thomas admitted. 

Aris turned to look at him, confusion written all over his face. Okay, maybe Minho was right. That was Thomas' normal facial expression. 

"You're really fucking cute, you know that, right? I'm totally on board for the whole nerdy thing, too." Aris said and Thomas couldn't hold back a grin. 

"Well… Thanks, Aris. You've been the first one to tell me that. Ever." He admitted. 

"It should be said more often. Date me and that can happen." Aris said absentmindedly. 

"You're serious?" Thomas asked, his jaw dropping. 

"Of course I am, you fucking dork. If I weren't driving a car right now down a freeway, I would've stopped it just to make out with you." Aris smirked. 

"Now who's the one with the sailor mouth?" Thomas asked, like the normal smartass he is. 

"Still you." Said Aris immediately. 

"Fuck." He said for the third time that day and Aris let out another loud laugh of amusement. 

Yeah, if Aris was going to be his boyfriend, he could definitely get used to this.


End file.
